


Not A Love Story

by saidaddycheese



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidaddycheese/pseuds/saidaddycheese
Summary: "Seeing my story come to life should be my happiest but why am I hurting so much?"K.D.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 7





	Not A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a love story

I am a writer, poet, content creator, author you name it. All I wanted was to write whatever's on my mind. At age nine I started scribbling on my notebooks. About what if this person fall in love with this person. What if the world does not exist at all and it's just a figment of our imagination. What ifs... Yeah, that's always in my mind. At age eighteen I met this girl. Her name screams fresh flowers during spring. Her eyes are the window to a galaxy far away. Her smile can light up the whole universe and her bubbly personality can cure any disease. Yeah, I'm a writer because the way I just describe the love I can't have is just pure fictional.

  
She's imperfect in so many ways...but that makes her perfect to me.

  
So I wrote a book just describing her. She's by the way married to her best friend. The book got published and there are many producers who've been bugging me into turning this into a movie. Oh did I mention that she's an actress? So was her wife.

  
Of course, she's perfect for the role. I wrote it for her. The character is her.

"Dahyun-ah~ I really wanna portray Sienna," she told me while I just sip my earl grey tea looking outside the windowpane of the tea shop where we always hang out whenever her wife is busy.

She's busy too, but she always finds time to meet me. Which I greatly appreciate most of the time yeah, but not all the time, because I'm still in love with her and I don't think I can stop anytime soon.

She doesn't know. She doesn't need to know.

"Sana...why do they want a story that's far from the usual romance?"

"It's because it was written by you...Kim Dahyun the best author of her generation" she chirps makes me blush. Damn my heart is always happy whenever she compliments me. Talking about whipped culture, I internally laugh. I am in fact very much in love with a married woman. Pathetic.

"I'll think about it more" she did not push further which I really like about her. She rarely forces me onto something I'm not comfortable with. Soon after Momo came to pick her up we bid our goodbyes and I went straight to Producer Yoo. I told her I'm giving this a shot. After all, I saw how badly Sana wanted this role.

\---

Well of course she would jump in joy and give me her precious hug and kisses. She's just clingy. After her manager, Ms. Im told her of the good news.

"We're thinking of getting Momo as the one in point of view in order to give the audience a better perspective of how in love the author is with Sienna which will be played by Sana"

Great. Momo will basically portray me.

\---

Months of meetings and shootings we're finally launching the movie. I did not watch the entire shooting, one because I hate feeling jealous when I don't have the right to be. Two, I just want to know how it feels to see my story comes to life for the first time. Premiere night it is. I'll be escorting the married couple. Interviews here and there. Faking smiles and waving that makes my hand hurt.

  
I swear this is the last time. It's exhausting interacting with people.

_**Not A Love Story** _

_Sienna Rose Cordova the love I can't have..._

_I was just watching the whole scene where Dianne just admiring Sienna from afar just like what I usually do._

_" **You need a little fun Dianne,** " Sienna said pulling her up from her seat, went out of the tea shop, and started dancing with her not minding the prying eyes of the people on the street._

_They usually hang out in this tea shop. Which probably Dianne's new favorite place._

"This is my favorite part" Sana whispered to my ear "because, in this part, Sienna knows she's in love" My heart skipped a beat. What? Why would she think that way? Isn't it the other way around?

"Eyes don't lie Dahyun-ah," Sana said before turning her full attention again on the screen. I was just baffled. I didn't think of it that way. I always thought that this is just a one-way street. As far as I remember, Sienna's in love with someone else.

  
Sana is in love with Momo. Oh, that part came when Dianne asked Sienna.

_" **Have you ever been in love?** " Sienna looked straight into Dianne's lovely orbs._

_" **I have** " Dianne looked away and chuckles bitterly what she didn't know that Sienna's longing stare wants her to look back._

"You see what I mean Dahyun-ah?" Sana once again whispers "Sienna's freaking in love with Dianne but she's just as confused as her"

"Sana this is not a love story it's supposed to be just Dianne's point of view of the love she can't have" I argued

"Dahyun, the readers don't see it that way. This is a love story, a sad one"

_" **I'm getting married** " Sienna broke the news to Dianne._

_The latter just smiled and put on a happy face " **congratulations** " she pulled Sienna into a hug " **I hope you're happy** "_

_" **I am** "_

_" **When's the wedding?** "_

_" **In two days** "_

_" **Am I invited?** "_

_" **Of course! You have to be there** "_

Point is, why would Sana assume Sienna's in love with Dianne when she's marrying some else? It doesn't make sense. She argued and I was about to leave the argument behind when she went on with the topic

  
“Wanna know why I know? Because a few years ago, the scene Sienna was in, happened to me too. It was that time where I actually realized “I’m actually in love with her” but you were much of a coward.” Sana said and all I had to do was sit and listen to her.

  
“I had to stop my heart from beating way too fast from all the poems you dedicated for me, the fictions where you and I actually ended up together on every short story assignments before, or how I am the muse of every prose you do, your words made it seem like I’m a goddess but in reality, I’m just me. A woman who was too confused and scared to ruin something that is already beautiful” I was too caught up with the sudden truths in Sana’s part that I could already feel like I was drowning from the pool of regrets that if only if I wasn’t that scared, I could be the person Sana gets to marry not Momo.

But I was too late for everything. Now I will never see my work the same way again after knowing that Sana likes me too but was too scared to make the first move and so was I.  
“But never forget that we may not have a happy ending, or this may be a sad love story, always remember that I get to keep you” the claps of the audience that attended the screening made me go back to the reality that Sana is a married woman and that when she turned to look at the chair beside her Sana is in the arms of her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it is, a sad one


End file.
